


Love Justice

by DramaticalFanfics



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticalFanfics/pseuds/DramaticalFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dramatic story with comedy, love, death, and justice. Will love justify you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

   I wake up to the sound of ongoing early morning traffic that seems to have made its way to my ears, awakening me from my soundless sleep. SLAP! I open my eyes in an instant. Theres an arm on my face.. My eyes narrow as i hear mumbling coming from my left side. I carefully lift the arm and place it down next to it's owners side. I then turn my head. The owner of that arm was none other than my beloved Clear. I lay there starring at his sleeping side profile, and a smile begins to form on my face. I lift my hand and begin to move it towards his face. He lets out a slight groan and his eyes begin to open slightly. I stop my hand midway and freeze. Clear opens his eyes and blinks a moment to regain his sight. I pull my hand back to my side as if it had never moved and i shift my body in the opposite direction of him. A moment later i feel a sudden warmth from behind. "Good morning, Aoba~" his voice trails lovingly with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist. My face turns a light shade of red as i attempt to hold back my blushing face. "Aoba?" Clear say's in a concerning manner and begins to lift himself up to look over my shoulder and at my face. I prepare to hide my face when suddenly my coil begins to ring. I leap to my feet breaking Clear's embrace and reach to answer the incoming call. "Noiz?" i say to myself after reading the screen and then wondering why he'd be calling so early In the morning. I answer. "Yo" he greets as he appears on the screen with his usual unamused expression. As im about to open my mouth to speak Koujaku's voice comes in from afar, "Oi! Noiz! I told you to pick up your shit off the floor-" he cuts off when he walks in to view. "Aoba?" Koujaku continues, but in a change of tone from the yelling he was doing a moment ago. Noiz turns his head, "shut up old man" he then turn his attention back to me as i stand there dumbfounded. "O-Oi" Koujaku stutters angrily. I quickly try to change the subject before the conversation between the two escalates any further. "Um, Noiz.. Why did you call?" Noiz ignores Koujaku's angry groaning in the background and replies with a short answer, "Turn on your TV." I give a look of confusion, "eh..wh-" i'm about to ask why, but am cut off by the sound of the TV turning on. "A-Aoba-san" I hear Clear say my name and turn my attention toward him as he sit there on the bed staring at the television. I walk over to the bedside with my coil still in my hand and begin to read what was broadcasted across the screen. _'A boy shot in the middle of the night by mysterious blue haired man'_ ..i stare a the screen frozen in place. "Aoba" ..what is this.. "Aoba" ....that's not me..."Aoba!!" I snap back to reality with a jerk and realize Noiz had been saying my name. I click to end the call and Clear looks up at me with concern.."Aoba..?"..


	2. Love Justice: Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba tries to convince Clear it wasn't him, but to Aoba's surprise Clear doesn't mind..

**Chapter Two**

 

"Aoba-san," says clear as i continue to stare wide-eyed at the screen. I begin to shift my head from the TV to clear as i heard my name. "Shall i make us some breakfast?," he says with a wide smile plasted across his face. How is he acting like nothings happened? 

    He began to get up and then left the room and headed downstairs. I followed out of curiousity and walked into the kitchen where he was. "You don't have to act like nothings wrong you know,but please know that i didn't do it." I say to him as i stand there behind him as he fumbles with the cabinets. "I know" he reply's shortly, "eh?" I let out in the mist of my confusion. Clear turns to face me with a cheerful expression, "I don't doubt you, I know you didn't do it, Aoba would never do anything to hurt anyone." I stare at him with wide eyes full of astonishment, "R-Really?" I try to find words, "You don't think it was me?" I continue. Clear leans forwards to the point where our foreheads begin to touch, "i know it wasn't you" he says and then plants a small kiss upon my lips and then pulls away. "Clear?" I reply looking for more words, "ah!" I suddenly hear as Clear squeals. "What? What is it?" I quickly grab his shoulders and ask, "I just remembered, We..we have no milk," he says while putting his hands on him cheeks in a fluster. I suddenly loose the worry in my expression and let go of his shoulders and return my arms to their side. "I'll go get some if you like" I say to him in an attempt to calm him down. "N-no! It's fine , i'll get it. It's probably not good for people to see you at the moment." I look at him in the eyes "yea.." I agree as i then look down. "i'll be back" he says as he puts a quick hand on my shoulder and then heads out of the kitchen to grab his jacket and shoes. "I'll see you later" he says with a smile as he then opens the door to leave. I watch the door close and then walk into the living room and throw myself down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short >.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first fanfic xD ... I feel like nobody's going to read it o.o ... But maybe people will. Not sure if i should continue or not though.


End file.
